fnaf_fanfic_brfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Thebonnie65/Minhas Fanfics ^^
Oie genti que eu não conheço, ou sera que não, tanto faz, estou aqui para mostrar todas as minhas fics da Nyah, aqui vão elas: 'Big FnaF Brasil (BFB)' Imagine, 26 animatronics em uma competindo entre si para ver quem é o grande vencedor, bom este é o Big Fnaf Brasil Classificação: +13 Categorias: Five Night at Freddy's Personagens: Balloon Boy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy the Bear, Mangle, Marionette, Personagem Original Gêneros: Amizade, Comédia, Mistério, Paródia, Romance, Suspense, Universo Alternativo Avisos: '''Homossexualidade '''Capítulos: 4 (2.551 palavras) | Terminada: Não Publicada: 16/02/2016 às 21:52 | Atualizada: 11/03/2016 às 19:11 Notas da História: Regras: — Não pode sair da casa, só se eu permitir — Não teram humanos — Essa é a ficha (Por favor, não mude-a,Só tire se tiver parenteses na frente, tipo idade): Animatronics (10/10): Nome: Apelido: Idade: (Todos terão 15,16 e 17 (Só BB que tera 10)) Sexo: Sexualidade: (Hetero,Gay,Lésbica,Bi) Gosta: Não Gosta: Inimigo Secreto: Amigo mais Próximo: Animal: Aparência: Personalidade: Vai se apaixonar ?: Se sim por quem ?: Parentes ?? (Tem que estar na casa): 'Capítulos' 1. Conheça os Brothers 2. A Big Casa e Conhecendo os Brothers 3. A Prova do Líder 4. A Eliminação,o Segredo do Toy Bonnie e os Novos Hermanos Derps - Viagem em Volta do Mundo - INTERATIVA Eu: OI UNIVERSO QUE VIVE !!!!!! Hoje estou aqui para iniciar a nova fic daqui, e meus amigos, no caso, cada um vai ter um o.c, no caso, não vai ter só o.cs daqueles três retardados, e sim com: (Título do Trailer de FnaF World, Staring) Marcos com Ketter Katia com Isabelly Vinicius com Mac Guilbert com Snow Emily com Mel (Emily e Guilbert vão ter eles mesmos na fic porque: Emily é minha ... n-namorada e Guilbert foi meu amigo des de o prézinho, então, é) E os principais, Angelo (Sim, esse é meu verdadeiro nome, e eu odeio ele) Emily e Guilbert (Cabo o Trailer) Fichas nas Notas Classificação: +18 Categorias: Five Night at Freddy's Personagens: Balloon Boy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy the Bear, Mangle, Marionette, Personagem Original Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Aventura, Comédia, Ficção Científica, Lemon, Romance, Suspense, Yaoi Avisos: '''Estupro, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo '''Capítulos: 1 (722 palavras) | Terminada: Não Publicada: 25/03/2016 às 20:21 | Atualizada: 25/03/2016 às 20:21 Notas da História: Aqui as Fichas manolos: Ficha de Aventureiro: Nome: Apelido: (Se tiver) Idade: (De 10 á 13): Genero: Sexualidade: Personalidade: Aparência: Gosta: Não Gosta: Porque decidiu ir se aventurar ?: Vai se Apaixonar ? (Se sim, por quem ?): Vai sozinho ou vai com a equipe ?: Algo Mais ?: Que derp é: Derp ( ) Derpinho ( ) Derposo ( ) Ficha de Deus: Nome: Apelido: Idade: (mema coisa) Genero: Sexualidade: Personalidade: Aparência: Gosta: Não Gosta: Deus do que ?: (4 elementos,Terra,Ar,Fogo e Água) Vai se Apaixonar ? (Se sim, por quem ?): Localidade ?: (Numa floresta,num reino e etc.) Vai ou Fica ?: (Se ele vai na aventura ou fica na onde ele estava) Algo Mais ?: Sobre as Fichas: Aventureiro: Vagas: (05/02) Ele sera o aluno que decidiu se aventurar por algum motivo, e agora esta em volta de todo o mundo e acaba encontrando os outros Deus: Vagas: (04/02) Ele será a pessoa que comanda um elemento, e acaba encontrando os outros,pode decidir se vai com a aventura ou talvez não É isso moço, claro que não poderá faltar FnaF, primeiro capítulo de apresentação Capítulos 1. Apresentação dos Aventureiros Five Nights at Oliver's - INTERATIVA Oliver: Bem Vindo a Oliver Pizzaria of Fun, aqui temos *ZOEIRA* diversão em dobro, primeiro vamos conhecer os *ZOEIROS* seus amigos, Eu sou Oliver o *ZOEIRO MASTER* Panda Mikku: Do que se ta falando, bem vindos A ZOEIRA !!!! Kiki: Talvez, apareçam personagens de FNAF Angelo: MINTIRA !! Sam: Ela é INTERATIVA GENTE !! Hook: VIBRAÇÃO !!! Mac e Coyller: *Pulando que nem retardados com panelas na cabeça* OliverBear: Façam direito, mandem fichas gente,vocês seram bem vindos Spring Mikku e Shadow Angelo: *Sambando* Autor: Porque eu criei eles ??? Todos: CALA A BOCA !!! Autor: Ta bom '-' Classificação: Livre Categorias: Five Night at Freddy's, Five Nights at Candy's Personagens: Personagem Original Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Aventura, Comédia, Crossover, Romance, Universo Alternativo,Yaoi Avisos: Nenhum Capítulos: 6 (3.195 palavras) | Terminada: Não Publicada: 01/03/2016 às 18:54 | Atualizada: 20/03/2016 às 18:22 Notas da História: Bom,ela é 100% livre, podem mandar suas fichas: Nome: Idade: (Todos teram 17,16 e 15 anos) Objeto: Personalidade: Aparência: Gosta: Não Gosta: Vai se apaixonar ?? (Lembre-se de olhar quem esta comprometido): Se sim,por quem: Algo Mais: Local Inicial: 'Capítulos' 1. Personagens 2. As Caixas 3. Tamo humano, e a Criança ta viva 4. A Lenda do Feck, Os novos Animatronics e Mac, o Raposo Retardado 5. Toys e Withereds 6. Guardas e Ciumes FnaF World - A Escola Bugada - INTERATIVA OIE MUNDO, tudo bem, estou aqui para iniciar uma nova fic,chamada FNAF WORLD - A ESCOLA BUGADA !!!!! Bom,claro que tera fichas,os personagens não vão ser humanos, vão ser que nem aí na capa, aqui esta a ficha: —---------------------------------------------------------------------- Vagas: Infinitas (Talvez) Nome: Idade: (Todos teram de 11 á 13 anos) Genero: Sexualidade: (Bi,Hetero,Gay ou Lébisca) Aparência: Personalidade: Gosta: Não Gosta: Nível de Zueira: Nível de Bugadice: Bom em quais matérias: Ruim em quais matérias: Vai se apaixonar ??(Por quem ??): Tipo: ()Original()Toy()Withered()Phantom()Shadow()Golden()Spring()Nightmare()Jack o ()Plush ()Outro Algo Mais ??: Dividira o quarto com quem ??: (3 pessoas) —------------------------------------------------------------------- Esta a Ficha DLÇA,então pode mandar a ficha mano Classificação: +13 Categorias: Five Night at Freddy's Personagens: Balloon Boy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy the Bear, Mangle, Marionette, Personagem Original Gêneros: Amizade, Aventura, Comédia, Fantasia, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi Avisos: Homossexualidade Capítulos: 1 (498 palavras) | Terminada: Não Publicada: 16/03/2016 às 21:47 | Atualizada: 16/03/2016 às 21:47 Notas da História: - Plágio is Crime — Tera Yaoi (e Possivelmente Lemon) — Fic Bugada XD — Puppet home e Marionette muié Alunos da Escola: Freddy - Bonnie - Chica - Foxy - Toy Freddy - Toy Bonnie - Toy Chica - Mangle - Funtime Foxy - Withered Freddy - Withered Bonnie - Withered Chica - Withered Foxy - Golden Freddy - Springtrap - RXQ - Shadow Freddy - BB - JJ - Puppet - Marionette - Phantom Freddy - Phantom Chica - Phantom Foxy - Phantom Mangle - Phantom BB - Phantom Puppet - Nightmare Freddy - Nightmare Bonnie - Nightmare Chica - Nightmare Foxy - Nightmare Fredbear - Nightmare - Nightmare Mangle - Nightmareonne - Nightmare BB - Jack o Bonnie - Jack o Chica - Coffee - Fredbear - Spring Bonnie - Crying Child - PaperPals - Endo 01 - Endo 02 - EndoPlush - Virtua Freddy - Lolbit - DD - Mendo - White Rabbit - RedBear - Tangle Criados: Toy Fredbear - Toy Spring Bonnie - Spring Puppet - Spring Mangle - Spring BB - Phantom Bonnie - Phantom JJ - Unwithered Freddy - Unwithered Bonnie - Unwithered Chica - Unwithered Foxy - NightBear - Toy Springtrap - Toy Golden Freddy - Nightmare Endo - Spring Endo Meus Ocs: Mango - Kinny - Kai - Striker - Ketter - Emily - Mac - Jacky - Universe - Temper - Honey - Tweek - HookPlush - Shadow - Golden Mango - Phantom 'Capítulos' 1. 7° Ano e Alunos Novos FnaF World - INTERATIVA Imagine se um portal puxa-se os animatronics de fnaf para um mundo mais " fofo " Classificação: +13 Categorias: Five Night at Freddy's Personagens: Balloon Boy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy the Bear, Mangle, Marionette, Personagem Original Gêneros: Ação, Aventura, Comédia, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi Avisos: Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria Capítulos: 3 (1.316 palavras) | Terminada: Não Publicada: 16/10/2015 às 11:17 | Atualizada: 03/03/2016 às 20:00 Notas da História: Notas: — Contem Yaoi — Não copie essa história — Divirtam-se Atenção: Fnaf World não pertence a mim 'Capítulos' 1. O Portal 2. Os Reis,O Gato e O Novo Mundo 3. As Novas e Os Phantoms Mangle - Interativa Eu sou Mangle, sou um garoto toy, mais eles acham que sou uma garota,quando a gente descobriu aqueles quebrados, ajudamos eles, entre eles, tinha Foxy, eu gostava dele, mais eu acho que ele não vai me aceitar, ou sera que não ?? Classificação: +18 Categorias: Five Night at Freddy's Personagens: Personagem Original Gêneros: '''Ação, Amizade, Aventura, Comédia, Lemon, Mistério, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi '''Avisos: Estupro, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo Capítulos: 1 (524 palavras) | Terminada: Não Publicada: 19/03/2016 às 19:21 | Atualizada: 19/03/2016 às 19:21 Notas da História: Só uns avisos: — Mangle sera homem — Todos serão humanos — Withereds estão consertados — Mangle sera homem — Tera Yaoi e Lemon — Mangle é homem — Ficha de qualquer jeito — Plágio is crimi — Créditos para CoxinhaDoce pela capa <3 — Puppet sera Homem (repeti 3 vezes para ficar claro que Mangle sera homem ^^) 'Capítulos' 1. Chegada na Pizzaria Minecraft: Skins World - INTERATIVA Eu: OIE GENTI, tudo bem com vcs ?? Hoje iremos aprender Marcos: MERDA NENHUMA !!!! *Os 4 começam a pular que nem retardados* Eu: Voltando, aqui mais uma fic que eu estou fazendo com meus BEST FRIENDS FOREVER EVER !!! Todos: YAY !!! Eu: Essa fic vai ser assim, como já leram ali em cima no titulo (Ou não) é de Minecraft, mais, tera FNAF World, vocês podem mandar suas skins para gente, e os três ataques Vinicius: Para o primeiro capítulo, já temos as duas Parties (Times) que são as nossas skins e outra que a gente criou: Vinicius: GameOver (Ele) (Menino) Jutsu (Menino) Angelo: Pctin (Eu) (Menino) Tempus (Menino) Marcos: Memoria (Ele) (Menino) Tangled (Menino) Katia: Catty (Ela)(Menina) Squidy (Menina) Irmãos: Gustavo: Drax (Menino) *Ocupação de DeeDee (que aqui sera binino)* Matheus: Maximus (Menino) *Ocupação de Mendo* Jhenifer: Kimy (Menina) *Ocupação de Lolbit* Katia: Esses são as principais Skins, agora vem a Ficha: Skin Meninas: (03/11) Skin Meninos: (06/29) Skin para Lolbit,Dee Dee e Mendo: (03/03) Ficha: Nome: Idade: (Todos vão ter de 12,13 e 14) Personalidade: Aparência (Skin): Gosta: Não Gosta: Ataques: — — — —--------------------------------------------------------- Marcos: Estamos esperando a sua Skin, outra coisa, quem dar uma Skin tera seu nome (Nome de Usuário) em qualquer um dos Bosses (Você pode escolher) Todos: OBRIGADO PELA ATENÇÃO !!! Classificação: Livre Categorias: Five Night at Freddy's, Minecraft Personagens: Herobrine, Personagem Original, Steve Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Aventura, Comédia, Mistério, Universo Alternativo, Romance, Suspense Avisos: Nenhum Capítulos: 7 (4.066 palavras) | Terminada: Não Publicada: 03/03/2016 às 15:32 | Atualizada: 27/03/2016 às 12:40 Notas da História: - Plagio é Crime — Skins não podem ser maliciosas — Você escolhe o Boss que você quer ser — Não copie Skins de outros, crie a sua (PLZ) (Bosses são os Mobs bosses mesmo, e alguns outros, então escolha o Mob abaixo ok) — Elder Guardian — Ur Ghast — Nightmare Dragon — Wither — Nightmare Wither — Ultimate Slime — Naga — The Kraken — Ender Dragon — The Queen — The King — The Hacker — Entity 301 (Herobrine e Nightmare Herobrine não podem ser escolhidos) Donos: Autores: Eu: Pctin - Tempus Vinicius: GameOver - Jutsu Katia: Catty - Squidy Marcos: Memoria - Tangled Irmãos: Drax - Maximus - Kimmy Leitores: MantoKetter: Kerlis Angel the fox pirate: Angel Evil FoxtheFoxes: ToddynhoRJ (Não é dono da Skin) The_Player: The Player Ajudantes: Emily: Emily - YY Guilbert: Universe - Jacky 'Capítulos' 1. Skins e o Começo 2. Kerlis e a aparição de Manto Guardian 3. Aliados,dentro da Caverna e THE GLICTH 4. Spider's Cave,Luana e Ultimate Slime 5. Jungle,Emily,YY e Universe 6. O Deserto,Jacky e Naga Desértica 7. Stronghold,Withereds e Power Craft ? O Mundo de FnaF - INTERATIVA Nesta fanfic vc vai ver o mundo por trás dos jogos de fnaf Personagens: Freddy - Bonnie - Chica - Foxy - Temper - Honey - Toy Freddy - Toy Bonnie - Toy Chica - Mangle/Funny - Toy Temper - Toy Honey - Balloon Boy - Balloon Girl - Kin - See - Sam - Angelo - Nick - Gamma - Trevan - Striker - Spring Bonnie - Fredbear - Finn - Aero - Luke - Alex - Puppet - Plushemper - Stretch - Shadow Temper - Crash - Britney - Cream - Danny - Charlotte - Plushtrap - Emerl - Shadow Bonnie - Shadow Freddy - Spring Trap - Golden Freddy - Endo 1 - Endo 2 - Tracey - Kilik - Jennete - Spring Girl - Chay - Hook - Magic Puppet - Mac - Phantom Balloon Boy - Phantom Freddy - Phantom Bonnie - Phantom Chica - Phantom Foxy - Phantom Mangle - Phantom Temper - Phantom Puppet - Phantom Toy Freddy - Phantom Toy Bonnie - Phantom Toy Chica - Purple Guy - Toy Golden - Nero - Kenny - Gio - White Rabbit - Lolbit - Mango - Dee Dee - Mendo - Puzzle - Cry - Angel - Bubbles - Mic - Mongi - Beta Elenco Completo Classificação: +13 Categorias: Five Night at Freddy's Personagens: Balloon Boy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy the Bear, Mangle, Marionette, Personagem Original Gêneros: Ação, Comédia, Romance, Yaoi, Amizade, Aventura, Universo Alternativo Avisos: Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria Capítulos: 31 (12.532 palavras) | Terminada: Não Publicada: 24/09/2015 às 13:38 | Atualizada: 04/03/2016 às 22:26 Notas da História: Notas: 1- Não copie essa história 2- Contem Yaoi 3- tem uns personagens originais (OC) 4- Divirta - se Donos: Scott Cawthon: Freddy - Bonnie - Chica - Foxy - Toy Freddy - Toy Bonnie - Toy Chica - Mangle - Balloon Boy - Balloon Girl - Spring Bonnie - Fredbear - Spring Girl - Puppet - Plushtrap - Emerl - Shadow Bonnie - Shadow Freddy - Spring Trap - Golden Freddy - Endo 1 - Endo 2 - Phantom Balloon Boy - Phantom Freddy - Phantom Chica - Phantom Foxy - Phantom Mangle - Phantom Puppet - White Rabbit - Lolbit - Dee Dee - Mendo - Purple Guy Yagamine Yuki:Temper - Toy Temper - Honey - Toy Honey - Kin - See - Sam - Angelo - Nick - Striker - Finn - Aero - Plushemper - Stretch - Shadow Temper - Crash - Britney - Cream - Danny - Charlotte - Tracey - Kilik - Jennete - Hook - Magic Puppet - Mac - Nero - Kenny - Gio - Mango - Puzzle - Bubbles - Mic - Mongi - Beta - Phantom Bonnie - Phantom Temper - Phantom Toy Freddy - Phantom Toy Bonnie - Phantom Toy Chica ArtanisDeusa: Gama - Trevan Sonica Twi: Chay Alexis: Luke - Alex FairyAmandaPolicena: Toy Golden Angel a panda: Angel Gêneros (Do meu jeito): Masculino: Freddy - Bonnie - Foxy - Temper - Toy Freddy - Toy Bonnie - Toy Temper - Balloon Boy - Kin - See - Angelo - Nick - Gamma - Trevan - Striker - Spring Bonnie - Fredbear - Finn - Aero - Luke - Puppet - Plushemper - Stretch - Shadow Temper - Crash - Danny - Plushtrap - Emerl - Shadow Bonnie - Shadow Freddy - Spring Trap - Golden Freddy - Endo 1 - Endo 2 - Kilik - Hook - Magic Puppet - Purple Guy - Mac - Phantom Balloon Boy - Phantom Freddy - Phantom Bonnie - Phantom Foxy - Phantom Temper - Phantom Puppet - Phantom Toy Freddy - Phantom Toy Bonnie - Nero - Kenny - Gio - White Rabbit - Mango - Mendo - Cry - Bubbles - Mic - Mongi - Beta Feminino: Chica - Honey - Toy Chica - Mangle/Funny - Toy Honey - Balloon Girl - Sam - Alex - Britney - Cream - Charlotte - Tracey - Jennete - Spring Girl - Chay - Phantom Chica - Phantom Mangle - Phantom Toy Chica - Toy Golden - Lolbit - Dee Dee - Puzzle - Angel Elenco: (Quase Completo) Capítulos 1. Coisas Voadoras 2. Sombras e Goldens 3. Gente Nova na Pizzaria ? 4. Os 3 Perdidos 5. Pizzaria esta assombrada ? 6. Irmãos Velocidade e A Volta 7. Especial 1: Erros de Gravação 8. Prisão Parte 1 9. Prisão parte 2 e FÉRIAS 10. Curiosidades 11. Zoando e Piscina do sitio 12. O Churrasco que deu Errado e Verdade ou Desafio 13. Especial de dia das Crianças 14. Especial 2: Erros de Gravação 15. Os 3 Espiões demais e os Caçulas Traidores 16. A Volta dos que não foram 17. A Guerra acabou ( ? ), Novo animatronic 18. As Quedas, Danny Desengayzado, Novos Animatronics e a Guarda 19. Nova Pizzaria e Halloween 20. Curiosidades 2 21. Especial 3: Erros de Gravação 22. Um Mágico e a Criança Leopardo 23. Preparação Natalina e Os Novos a se Juntar a Equipe 24. As Primeiras Batalhas RPG 25. Os Nekos e Revelações 26. Novos e Noite das Garotas 27. Os Novos 5 e Viajando pro GTA 28. Erros de Gravação 29. O íncrivel Mundo de Gumball, Revelações,Os Novos e Juliana esta Désmaiada 30. Endos,Dupla Antiga e Indo para Rio de Janeiro 31. Saindo do Rio, Jack-o e os Inversos Visualizações,Comentários,Acompanhamentos,Favoritos e Recomendações 'Big Fnaf Brasil' Visualizações: 313 Comentários: 15 Acompanhamentos: 5 Favoritos: 2 Recomendações: 0 'Derps - Viagem em Volta do Mundo' Visualizações: 37 Comentários: 3 Acompanhamentos: 0 Favoritos: 2 Recomendações: 0 'Five Nights at Oliver's' Visualizações: 439 Comentários: 27 Acompanhamentos: 6 Favoritos: 3 Recomendações: 0 'FnaF World - A Escola Bugada' Visualizações: 104 Comentários: 9 Acompanhamentos: 5 Favoritos: 2 Recomendações: 0 'FnaF World' Visualizações: 518 Comentários: 15 Acompanhamentos: 4 Favoritos: 3 Recomendações: 0 'Mangle' Visualizações: 83 Comentários: 4 Acompanhamentos: 0 Favoritos: 1 Recomendações: 0 'Minecraft: Skins World' Visualizações: 269 Comentários: 21 Acompanhamentos: 3 Favoritos: 0 Recomendações: 0 'O Mundo de FnaF' Visualizações: 1.396 Comentários: 32 Acompanhamentos: 6 Favoritos: 4 Recomendações: 0 Fim Só isso, tenho nada a dizer mais '-' Categoria:Posts de blog